Team REMY
by Darkpenn
Summary: An odd collection of individuals, by any measure


**Team REMY**

 _An odd collection of individuals, by any measure_

 _[Author's note: This story takes place shortly after_ Ruby's Date Story _, which in turn follows the series_ redwhiteblackyellow _and_ Ice Queen in Love _. Whether this will become a new series depends on reader response.]_

Ruby entered the cafe in Vale and immediately saw Coco, who had left hospital that morning. She waved and went over to her – and then started when she saw Yatsuhashi. He was holding Coco's baby, wrapped in a blanket. The baby seemed tiny in his huge arms. Which is to say, even tinier than a three-day-old baby who had decided it would be born two weeks early.

"Gosh," said Ruby as she sat down. "That's ... unexpected."

"Told you he was really a softie," said Coco.

Yatsuhashi grunted but did nothing to relinquish the little package. In fact, he was rocking the baby very slightly.

"Fox is still in hospital but he's recovering well," said Coco. "We've taken the bub to see him several times and he is absolutely delighted. But until he's up and around Yatsu is doing some dad duties."

"Uh, that's, er, good," said Ruby.

"Why don't you have a little hold?" said Coco, mischievously.

"Er, well, I've never, uh, you know, I don't know how – "

But Yatsuhashi was already handing her the baby. She clumsily took it, trying to work out how to hold it.

"What if I drop it?" she wailed.

"You will not," said Yatsuhashi.

Comforted a little, Ruby took a closer look at the creature in her arms. It had reddish-tinged skin, from her father, and Coco's dark hair and eyes. It had tiny little fingers on tiny little hands. It looked up at her, and gave a burp.

"It's ... it's so lovely," she said softly.

"We think so," said Coco. "One-quarter faunus, you know."

Ruby felt like she was going to cry.

"We've decided to move back to Vale, for the security," said Coco. "Since Gulch is still around, somewhere. I'm glad to hear that you and Yatsu are putting together a team to go after her. Sorry that Fox and I are out. Family responsibilities, you know."

"What? Oh, yes, a team," said Ruby. "That's why I wanted to meet with you, Coco, to see if you have any suggestions." She took out the file that she had been given by Glynda, showing the advanced students who might be available.

Coco and Yatsuhashi looked through it together. "Hmm," said Coco. "Hmm. No-one really seems ... right. You know, putting together a team is hard. The best ones just sort of ... happen. Come out of nowhere."

A waitress came up to them. "Whaddoyawant?" she said grumpily.

Ruby looked at her. She seemed ... sort of familiar. "Do I know you?" she said.

"Nope," said the waitress. "By the way, there's an extra charge for babies."

"Really?"

"Well, there is now."

"Screw you," said Coco.

"Screw you too, and then some," said the waitress. "You gonna order? I've got better things to do than stand around waiting, you know."

"Like what?" said Yatsuhashi.

"Be anywhere that isn't here."

"I recognise you now!" said Ruby. "You used to work at Junior's nightclub. Before it moved to Mistral."

"As a stripper?" said Coco.

The waitress sighed. "No, as professional muscle," she said. "Speciality was throwing people out on their ass. You want to see a sample?"

"It was you and your twin sister," said Ruby.

The woman's face darkened. "Yeah," she said. "It used to be. And then that Salem bitch came along and ... well, it's just me now."

"So ... I guess you might be interested in some payback, then," said Ruby.

The woman stared at her. "Go on," she said.

Ruby quickly told the story of Gulch and Salem, and of how she was trying to assemble a team.

"So let me get this straight," said the waitress. "Salem is still alive, sort of, and this Gulch woman is trying to bring her all the way back, in a way, and you want to stop it. Is that right?"

"Basically, yes," said Ruby. She realised that she was still holding the baby, which seemed somewhat incongruous. It had, apparently, fallen asleep. "Teams are four, so we need two others."

The woman thought about it. "I'm in," she said. "As long as I can use my car. It's a big one."

"Hold on, you haven't been asked yet," said Coco.

"I said, I'm in," said the woman. She took off the cafe apron and threw it on the floor. Then she took Ruby's hand and wrote a scroll number on it. She started to walk away.

"Hey," said Ruby. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Melanie," said the woman. "Melanie Malachite." Then she was gone.

"Odd," said Coco.

"Well, she fought Yang to a standstill, which is saying something," said Ruby.

"Indeed," said Yatsuhashi. "And a big car, too."

With an effort, Ruby managed to hand the baby to Coco.

A young man entered the cafe and came over to them. He was wearing a backpack which had a frypan tied to it.

"I hear that you're putting together a team for an adventure," he said.

"Not the way I would put it," said Ruby. "But ... yes. Are you applying? What can you do?"

"I can cook."

"Er, cook?" said Yatsuhashi.

"Yeah, I'm a cook at Beacon Academy."

"Er, cooking isn't usually considered to be a combat skill," said Ruby.

"Well, I can also shoot energy beams," he said.

"Possibly, you should have led with that," said Coco.

"From my elbow."

Ruby, Coco and Yatsuhashi all looked at each other, with slight grimaces.

The young man took a box from his pack. He put it on the table. It was little cakes.

"Try these," he said.

So they each had one.

"Damn, that's good," said Coco.

"Oh my," said Ruby.

"You, sir," said Yatsuhashi, "are in."

"What's your name?" said Ruby.

"Edward," he said.

"That's all?"

"Just Edward."

"So is your name Edward, or Just?" said Yatsuhashi.

The man sighed. "Edward," he said.

Ruby considered. "Well, at least it spells something," she said.

"Team REMY," said Coco.

"And we're off," said Ruby.

END


End file.
